


Skinny Love

by Paragraphss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Leo Valdez, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without real plot, Happy Nico, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Nico Feels, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragraphss/pseuds/Paragraphss
Summary: Come on, Skinny Love, just last the year.





	Skinny Love

Demigods usually had a bit of an eccentric past, that was common knowledge. I mean, when your the child of a literal God, that is to be expected. Nico di Angelo, however, was different. His past was spotty, dating back to before World War Two, and to the present day. Parts of his memories were completely blank, others in full colour.

He could remeber Bianca. He could remeber how she always smelt like pinewood and smoke, he could remeber how she was always there for him. She had been there when they had wandered alone after being released from the lotus casino. She was there when he had discovered his sexuality, and how he definitely knew that he liked men and not women. He could remeber when she joined the hunters of artemis. He could remeber her promise to him when she left with Percy and the others. He could recall Percy's sullen look as he handed over Hades' Mythomagic statue, and how he'd sounded so upset as he explained Bianca's death. He remembered how he'd exploded and created the hole in the ground, swallowing the immortal skeletons that had been chasing Percy, which had revealed his father's identify. _Hades_. Who would've thought.

 Nico could also vaguely remeber his mother, and Bianca, all sat in a hotel room. Bianca and himself were on the floor, and his mother was perched on the edge of the sofa, arguing with a man in a black suit. His father. He could remeber a bang, then white light, and then he woke up in the casino, seventy years later. Everything inbetween his mother's death and his release from the casino was a blur, and everything before his mother's death was... nothing. It was like his memory had been wiped and he was only just starting to remeber the memories that had been stolen from him. He felt betrayed, when he put it like that. His memories had been taken, and he'd been chucked into the dark without any instructions about how to escape it. He balled his hands into fists.

 It had been two years since Gaia had been defeated. It seemed almost unreal, to think that two years had passed since they defeated a literal goddess. Well, it was mostly Leo. He had sacrificed himself to save so many others. Jason was certain he hadn't died, but Nico had felt it. Nico had felt the cold seeping into his bones as the life left Leo, and he could feel his life-force disappearing between his fingers. But there was also the matter of how he'd suddenly grown warm again, like Leo had come back from the dead. He hadn't told anyone about that- he didn't want to instill false hope by planting the chance that Leo could be alive, that he had stolen the physicians cure and used it to revive himself after going up in a ball of flame.

 Nico sighed. He wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but he did miss Leo. In the last few days before Nico took the Athena Parthenos to Camp, he and Leo had grown close, finding solitude in talking to each other. Piper had been sending his little looks the first few months after Leo's 'death', like she thought she knew something big. But Nico didn't have anything to hide. Yes, he'd been sad that Leo had died, and he moped a little more than usual, but he missed his friend.

 Camp felt different now. Leo had brought a new energy to the place, his cheerfulness and constant excitement gave people hope, making them smile more and joke around, instead of mourning the loss of Percy and the inevitable fate that had awaited them. The entire camp had gone almost silent, a mutual agreement that happiness couldn't really be there without Leo Valdez to bring it.

 Nico had come to terms with the fact that Leo was probably dead. If he had been revived in the blast, it was most likely that he hadn't survived the last two years alone. Not many demigods could. Especially since he had no weapons on him when he died in the fiery inferno of his dragon. If he was alive,by the God's would Nico cry. With shock, happiness, disbelief, Nico didn't know. But he'd cry nonetheless.

 Nico was currently sat on the hill by the strawberry fields. The sun was setting, casting amber rays across the valley. Light streamed through cabin windows and warmed Nico's face as he closed his eyes and sighed in content. He felt at peace here. He felt at peace in general. Especially after finally admitting to his old crush on Percy when he was twelve, which had been crushing him for years. He felt complete now, like he'd done his part in the world and he could sit and rest.

 But of course,he couldn't. He was a demigod, son of Hades, and his life could never be peaceful. There would forever be a threat lurking around each corner he came across. He would never be allowed a day off, he wouldn't be able to raise a family because he it just stuck in an endless cycle of kill or be kille-

 "Nico?" 

 Nico froze. He hadn't heard anyone sneak up on him, but here someone was, stood behind him. But Nico could recognise that voice. But it couldn't be. The owner of that voice was dead. Nico was sure of it. The Son of Hephaestus had died in the blast that also killed Gaia, so he shouldn't be stood behind Nico, saying his name so casually. Nico refused to believe it. But a peak wouldn't hurt...

Nico turned his head slightly, and through the strands of ebony hair that fell in his eyes, he could make out the small, lanky figure of Leo Valdez, with his unruly curls and red braces on top of a grease stained shirt, with his leather tool-belt hanging loosely off of his hips, a cheeky grin spread on his cheeks. Tears welled up in Nico's eyes, as fury flooded his illuminated features. He fisted his hands in the grass and shot up, shaking the pulled out grass off of his fingers. He couldn't find words at first, and instead he heaved, wet tears staining his cheeks and he tried to speak.

"How dare you." He started, walking forwards to punctuate his words. "How dare you come back from the dead, two years later, to be so casual. I felt you die! I felt it! I did!" Nico was hysterical now, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. Leo's eyes widened.

I felt you die, but here you are, standing in front of me, completely unharmed! How! How did you bring yourself back to life? Surely you couldn't have used the cure yourself, you'd be dead, so how!? How are you here!" Nico sobbed, pulling his hands down his face. Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh... about that. I put a mechanical grabber arm in Festus' back that was positioned above my leg, so when I went up in flames, it was extended, and it gave me the cure, I guess..." Leo mumbled. Nico seethed.

"You guess? You guess?? I have spent the last two years being haunted by the cold feeling I get whenever someone mentions your name! The entire camp has! Where have you been in the last two months, huh?" Nico shouted. The grass was growing darker, Nico's anger taking hold of his powers.

"I got stuck on Calypso's island. My original plan was to save her and get her off the island but... something, uh, came up and I couldn't. She wouldn't give me the raft until I managed to take it. A year had passed before I got off of it." Leo explained. Nico's anger deflated a little bit. So the first year wasn't his fault. That was fair. He wiped a hand across his eyes.

"Okay." He said quietly. Leo was shocked- he hadn't expected Nico to forgive him that quickly. He had planned out an entire speech to say how sorry he was, because he knew that he had been gone for too long. He knew that he had caused the camp too much pain, and he had honestly expected Nico to be the last one to forgive him, not the first. Apparently, Leo was wrong.

"You're the first person I've come to see." Leo admitted softly. Nico visibly seized up, and Leo couldn't help but smile. Nico looked so adorable, with pink cheeks and frozen joints, Leo thought. 

"Me?" Nico whispered. Leo nodded. Nico frowned, thinking hard. Why him?

"Because you're the one I'm closest too now." Leo answered. 

"I said that out loud?" Nico blushed. Leo chucked.

"I'm sorry, though. Really. I should've come back sooner." Leo pulled Nico into a hug. The taller boy was warm, his skin fiery, and Nico could stay wrapped in his arms for days. They were comforting, soothing, and everything Nico was deprived of. When Leo pulled away, Nico felt cold. He never felt cold before.

"Where were you?" The Italian boy asked softly. 

"Everywhere. Travelling. Seeing the sights." Leo said vaguely. Nico nodded, and didn't press. If Leo wanted to tel him, then he would. Nico knew that.

Nico let out a breath. He shouldn't be angry. It wasn't Leo's fault. Leo hadn't meant to get stuck on Calypso's island, and Nico couldn't complain if Leo wanted to explore while he had the chance. There was no way Chiron would let him leave camp now. Nico pushed his lips and wiped the wet tears from his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, something heavy landed in his hand. Nico looked down to see tanned fingers lancing themselves with his own. Nico glanced up- Leo was watching the slither of sun that was peaking over the hill, the peach rays flitting across his face, accentuating his features. Nico blushed. He never wanted to admit it, but he did find Leo attractive.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I came to see you first?" Leo whispered. Nico nodded lightly. Leo leaned down, until Nico could feel his warm breath on his exposed neck.

"It's because, Nico di Angelo, I rather like you. I think I like you a lot." He grinned. Nico didn't know what to say. He was frozen, eyes wide, the gentle breeze blew his hair into his dark eyes. He had the words, he had fleeting sentences, but he couldn't form them into any coherent sentences that could really describe what he felt. He knew he needed to reply, because he could see Leo's confidence slipping away, anxiety sliding into its place. In a burst of confidence, Nico stood on his tiptoes and connected their lips together.

At first, Leo was unmoving. He stood still, as the Son of Hades pressed his cold lips against his own. They were cold, extremely so. Leo was frozen in shock, because he was now certain returned his feeling. Nico's hand left Leo's, and his spindly fingers wrapped themselves around his crimson braces. Leo's own gently gripped Nico's slim waist, and they stood, locked in embrace.

Leo's lips moved slowly against his own. The kiss was slightly awkward, with Leo being to tall for Nico to properly reach him. But before he could say anything Leo was already leaning down, partly deepening the kiss, partly letting Nico completely absorb himself in the kiss. Nico hadn't kissed anyone before, but he obviously wasn't too bad, because Leo wasn't pulling away.

Nico pulled away first, for lack of air and with rosy cheeks, and he rested his head on Leo's chest. It was silent, the sound of the breeze and the trees filling the empty air. Until Leo's chest rumbled, and a short burst of laughter was ripped from it. Nico looked up in confusion.

"That's how you feel, huh?" He teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Nico smacked his arm gently and let out a small chuckle.

"I rather like you too." He smiled, pulled Leo into another hug. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, alone and at peace, on the hi next to the strawberry fields.

"You should come down to Camp. Everyone will be happy your back." He mumbled into Leo's shirt. The Latino boy hummed in response. 

"In a while." He replied, kissing the top of the Italian boys head. Nico almost purred in happiness.

"I'm glad your back."

"So am I."


End file.
